Nick Fallon
Nicholas "Nick" Fallon is a fictional character on the American NBC daytime soap opera ''Days of our Lives''. The role was played by Blake Berris from November 7, 2006, to January 15, 2009. In May 2012, it was announced that Berris would return to the series. He returned on August 27, 2012. His final air date was May 12, 2014, when the character was killed in a whodunit murder mystery and his killer was revealed to be Gabi Hernandez. Character History Nick, the son of Joshua Fallon and Jessica Blake (the daughter of Marie Horton and the granddaughter of Alice Horton), came to Salem to get to know his Horton relatives. His medical knowledge and intelligence were put to the test when he was asked to help save Kayla Brady, who was suffering from a rare ailment. He succeeded in saving Kayla, and found himself intrigued by Chelsea Brady. Nick created an online identity to chat with Chelsea in an attempt to get her to fall for him, and provided a picture of a handsome colleague of his when she pushes to know what he looks like. Later, Nick helped Chelsea get money to Shawn and Belle who were on the run with their daughter Claire in Toronto. Nick's clever and brave actions on this mission caused Chelsea to take interest in Nick as more than a friend. However, shortly after returning from Canada, Chelsea discovered that Nick was her online love. She was devastated and saw Nick's actions as a malicious trick, thinking that Nick used the online lover to secretly mock her while she reveled her inner thoughts and feelings for the first time. She tearfully told Nick that she never wanted to see him again. Hurt, Nick had an affair with Chelsea's mother Billie Reed, who, under the influence of alcohol seduced him. Billie and he both regretted it, and swore never to tell anyone. When Nick saved Chelsea from getting raped by Dr. Reibert, whom she had been dating to spite Nick, she forgave him. Nick began tutoring her in math and this lead to them dating. Unfortunately, Chelsea soon discovered Nick and Billie's one-night stand and their relationship was again in turmoil. Then, when Willow Stark accidentally set Bo and Hope's house on fire, she panicked and attempted to frame Chelsea by planting her hairbrush at the crime scene. At Chelsea's cry of innocence, Nick risked his medical career by stealing the hairbrush out of the forensics lab. Chelsea was so grateful, she was able to forgive Nick for his indiscretion with Billie, and they soon rekindled their romance. Later, Willow emerged as a threat to Nick and Chelsea's happiness. When Nick stole the hairbrush, it left Willow as the only suspect for the fire. Nick felt sorry for Willow and lent her money. Willow asked for more money, and Nick leased an apartment for her and gave her his credit card to use caring for her and her baby. Willow used Nick's credit card excessively, then she called Nick and blackmailed him into giving her more money, credit cards, and all kinds of stuff. Nick later went to the beach to meet Willow and they got in an argument and a struggle that lead to Willow falling, and hitting her head on a log. Nick tried to revive her but Willow died. He found the hairbrush in Willow's possession and buried it in the sand on the beach before calling for help. While Nick was investigated by detective Roman Brady, he convinced Chelsea to go to the beach and destroy the hairbrush. Roman eventually learned the truth, and gave both Chelsea and Nick a pass by closing the investigation. Nick was also blackmailed by Kate Roberts into making Sami's amniocentesis say that EJ was the father of Sami's twins. Nick saved Sami Brady and Lucas Roberts from a bomb that Dr. Rolf planted, sustaining head injuries in the process. While suffering from a concussion, Nick went to Las Vegas and married a woman named Cassandra Arvin, who was using the alias "China Lee". Arvin was eventually persuaded to sign annulment papers. Then she was arrested and went to jail for soliciting, leaving Nick with custody of her two sons, Artemis and Demarquette. Nick deduced that Artemis and Demarquette were not really China Lee's children, which she confirmed upon her release from jail. She had been hired to protect the boys, but refused to retake custody of them. A man named Umar Maboud came to Nick's home and claimed that he worked for the boys' parents and had been sent to bring them home. Nick did not trust Maboud, and Jeremy Horton (who was staying with Nick at the time) successfully fought him off. Weeks later, Chelsea was abducted and was permitted to use her cell phone only to contact Nick, who was directed to come to a designated location, alone. When he did, the kidnapper offered a hostage exchange: Artemis and Demarquette for Chelsea. Unbeknownst to the man, the boys had followed Nick to the warehouse, but were able to escape. While Nick worked to avert the detonation of what turned out to be a fake bomb, Artemis and Demarquette were rescued by Umar Maboud. Maboud really was in the employ of the boys' parents, who were wealthy foreigners with many enemies. Having secured political asylum, they wanted to be reunited with their sons; Chelsea's abduction had been a ploy by the family's enemies. Nick agreed to let Artemis and Demarquette go. Nick and Chelsea got back together. He helped Chelsea find proof that Ford Decker was the campus rapist by breaking into Ford's room in order to take photographs of his drugs and journal. After the campus rapist situation was resolved, Chelsea and Nick grew apart because of her attraction to Dr. Daniel Jonas, and the two eventually broke up. Nick then began working on a research project involving alternative fuel sources and began a relationship with Max Brady's half sister, Melanie Layton. Nick ultimately began stalking her and was then revealed to be the killer of Trent Robbins, Max and Melanie's father. On January 14, 2009, Nick was tried for the murder of Trent Robbins. Maggie and Melanie gave testimony as to why Nick should not be put in jail for the rest of his life. The judge agreed and gave Nick the sentence of 2 to 5 years in a facility and 18 months for good behavior. Nick is thankful to Melanie for her testimony as Melanie tells Nick that she forgives him because deep down he is a good person. On January 15, 2009, Chelsea comes from the hospital to the courthouse. Nick tells Chelsea he's sorry for everything and tells her to move on with her life. Chelsea tearfully tells Nick that he will always have a piece of her heart and that he can focus on getting better. On August 27, 2012, Nick returned to Salem and, still in jail, had a parole hearing. Having been recently kidnapped, Melanie did not know how she felt. Against the advice of her family, Melanie decided that Nick really had changed, but wanted him to stay away from her. Nick was released and threatened by Chad to stay away. Caroline forgave Nick and gave him a job at the Brady Pub. Chad beat Nick up after believing that he had Melanie, since he had her scarf. Later, Nick met Melanie's former friend Gabi, and they started dating. On November 14, Gabi found out she was pregnant with her gay ex-boyfriend Will Horton's baby. Nick agreed with Gabi and Will that he would raise the child, and that he and Gabi would get married. Nick and Gabi had a church wedding, but before they could be pronounced husband and wife, Chad objected, saying that Nick was not the father of Gabi's baby, and it finally came out that Will was the father. At a later date, Nick blackmailed Will to give up his parental rights to Gabi's baby, by threatening to tell that Will was the one who shot EJ. With several other people around, including Sami, Lucas, EJ, Sonny, and an attorney Nick brought, Will signed the agreement. Nick and Gabi married in a private ceremony. Only later did Gabi learn that Will gave up rights to the baby, but she did not learn about the blackmail, though Will tells her he did not want to do it. Nick had memories of something terrible that happened in jail, possibly involving another inmate, Vargas, who was recently released and getting help from the church to adjust to regular life. The terrible thing is later revealed to be repeated prison rape by another inmate named Jensen. Nick was kidnapped, along with Gabi, and held hostage by Jensen. Will and Sonny saved them, with Will getting shot in the process. Nick then tried to make things right, considering that Will almost died to save him, and agreed to have Will's name on Arianna's birth certificate. Nick told Gabi the truth about his rape and about blackmailing Will. Nick was fired by Kate in June 2013. In August 2013, when his parole was up, he was told to vacate the Kiriakis mansion immediately by Victor Kiriakis. Nick became obsessed with Gabi and got her a modeling job in New York, where he would be as well, hoping that they could be together. After Gabi yelled at him for interfering in her life, he followed her to the park where he tried to rape her. Gabi hit him in the head with a rock and Sami and Kate helped her drag Nick's body to the river where he briefly awoke before apparently drowning on November 27. On January 24, 2014, Nick arrived at Gabi and Will's daughter's baptism revealing that he had not drowned. He appeared reformed but soon blackmailed Kate into hiring him. Nick also manipulated Gabi into giving him another chance, and she felt that she must do so or risk going to jail for trying to murder Nick. Nick later manipulated EJ and Sami into giving Gabi a modeling contract with Countess Wilhelmina. Later, Nick got involved in a custody agreement of Will and Gabi's daughter Ari, pushing Gabi to only let Will see his daughter at times she allowed it. Will and Sonny felt that Nick would manipulate Gabi for as long until he had Gabi and Ari to himself. In the meanwhile, EJ DiMera found out that some one had pictures of him and Abigail Deveraux kissing sent to his house. EJ and Abigail later found out that Nick was behind it. On May 9, 2014, Nick was shot three times, once on the back and twice on the chest, and he died on May 12 with an open investigation into who was responsible. On May 30, 2014, It was revealed that it was Gabi Hernandez who shot Nick. Category:Days of our lives characters Category:Horton family